The Green Dress
by Lola-2011
Summary: Mary and Lou's friendship takes an interesting turn.


The Green Dress

1/1

R

Lou closed Mary's apartment door behind him. "I can't believe you actually wore that dress to dinner."

Mary slipped off her coat. "Well after your reaction I kind of had to." she hung up her coat. "And besides we just went to get some pizza, it's not like we were dining at a fancy restaurant."

He stepped down into the living room. "But still." he said. "It's not really something I could picture you doing."

"And that's exactly why I did it." she crossed the room to the kitchen. "Can I get you a drink?"

"Scotch." he watched her intently. There was something different about her. Or maybe it was just that he was seeing her in a completely different light. Whatever it was he wasn't entirely sure he was comfortable.

Mary appeared in front of him, holding out his drink. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, yeah." he took the drink from her."Everything's fine."

"Does my dress make you uncomfortable?" she asked. "Because I can go change."

"No." he said, perhaps a little too quickly. "It's fine."

She, for whatever reason, sat down in the chair across from him. Then again maybe she did it consciously. The attention that he had been giving her all evening was flattering. And even more so than flattering, it felt damn good. "I'm glad you came out to dinner with us." she said. "I knew you would like Sherry."

"She's a nice girl." he took a sip of scotch. "She's certainly had an effect on you."

Mary smiled. "I don't know if that's a compliment or an insult."

His eyes slid over her almost possessively. "Neither do I." he downed the rest of his drink. "I think I should go."

"So the dress does make you uncomfortable." she concluded.

"Uncomfortable?" he questioned. "No, maybe a dozen other adjectives but not uncomfortable."

That was an intriguing statement. One that she suddenly wanted him to elaborate on. "Oh, yeah?" she challenged. "Like what?"

He got up from the sofa. "Doesn't matter." he headed for the door. "I'll see you Monday morning."

Mary followed behind him. For some reason she didn't want him to go. "Come on, stay and have a few drinks with me. I'll change my dress."

Lou looked back at her and smiled. "I'm afraid the damage is already done." he said, his eyes sliding over her most appreciatively. "Besides I'm not so much interested in the dress anymore."

"Stay anyway." she couldn't believe what she was saying. What she was potentially suggesting?

"I don't think that's a very good idea." he replied. "I feel like something's changed here and I don't want it to be anymore awkward than it already is."

"It doesn't have to be awkward."

"I really don't think it could be anything else." he opened the door. "Goodnight, Mary."

"Goodnight."

Mary turned on the lamp and then switched off the overhead light. She made her way down into the livingroom and pulled out the sofa bed. She couldn't stop thinking about Mr, Grant, Lou, and the way he had looked at her tonight. There was something there. A spark perhaps. But whatever it was she had never been so intrigued. Perhaps that's why she asked him to stay. Curiosity.

She slipped off her heels and headed into the closet to change. Before she could get out of her dress there was a knock at her door. When she answered it she was surprised to find Lou Grant standing on the other side. "I thought you were in such a rush to get home?"

"No." he replied. "Just out of here."

She opened the door wider, almost like an invitation. "And now?"

The entire thing had been somewhat unspoken. When she asked him to stay was that an invitation to stay the night? Or just an invitation to have a few more drinks? And when he said things would be awkward did he mean that because he was far more interested in her than just friendship? Could they really let themselves cross this line?

"This could be a major mistake." he said, inching toward the threshold.

"I don't care." she said. And she didn't. She really didn't care. All she wanted to do was find a way to settle this tension between them. Potential awkwardness she could live with. Tension she could not.

He was all the way inside her apartment, closing the door behind him. He leaned up against the door. "I want you." his voice was low and dripping with need. "It's all I've been thinking about all evening."

Mary closed in the space between them. "I don't know about you but I'm dying of curiosity."

He placed his hands on her shoulders. "This is incredibly dangerous." his hands slipped up her neck, pulling her closer to her. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." it was a breathless plea.

He covered her open mouth with his own. They kissed well. Masterfully almost. Long, deep, thorough, passionate, kisses that left them wanting more. His hands drew her closer and closer to him. When he pulled away he noticed that her lips were red and swollen. He swept his thumb across her bottom lip. "Maybe I should just go." he said. "I'd hate to lose what we have."

"No." she said. "Please don't go, Lou."

That was intriguing enough. And no other words were really needed. He reached around to untie her dress, letting the flimsy fabric fall to her waist. Then he pulled the zipper down, letting the dress tumble to the floor and leaving her in only panties. He stood in awe, admiring in lamp light what he had imagined and envisioned all evening.

She led them down into the sunken livingroom. He sat down on the edge of the bed and reached out for her, pulling her into his lap. Her lips met his with great fervor and within moments things had went from lukewarm to steaming hot. For her at least. But she wanted more. Maybe more than he was willing to offer.

"Touch me." her words were soft and warm and inviting.

Lou was still a little hesitant. He wanted this, he really did. He was burning alive with desire for her, but something was holding him back. Her lips grazed his neck and he inhaled sharply. She decided to get a little aggressive. After all he started this entire thing and he _needed_ to finish it.

"I thought you wanted me?" she pulled back to look at him.

His eyes burnt into hers. "Oh, you have no idea."

She smiled, almost sweetly. "Then show me." she placed his hand over the swell of her breast.

His instincts took over and she arched into his heavy touch. Mary let out a barely audible moan of absolute pleasure. And soon his mouth replaced his hands, lips traveling over firm flesh until his tongue reached a pink, hardened peak. Her hips pushed against his, silently asking for more.

He continued to torture her with his mouth and tongue, moving from one breast to the other and then back again. There was a sudden intake of air at the sensations he was starting to unravel within her. And he felt it too. Blood pulsed through his veins, hot enough to scald anything he touched.

Her hips moved against his again, but he was content in his actions. His hands skimmed down her sides, gripping her hips. "Patience." he warned.

"No." she whispered. "More. I_ need_ more."

He kissed her. "I think we've ruining our friendship."

"No." she leaned forward to kiss him. "Enhanced maybe, but not ruined."

"Enhanced." he repeated. "I think I like that much better."

She smiled. "Then you need to finish what you started."

Lou was the one that started this entire thing, but Mary seemed to be the one taking the lead. If he hadn't wanted her before he sure as hell did now. She moved against him once again and that was it. He had her flipped over onto her back within seconds, looking down into dark, lust filled eyes. His still clothed body covered hers, kissing her nearly senseless. Her desire to be touched was only growing by the moment.

He was hard against her, warmth radiated from his body to hers. Hot, open mouth, kisses followed by the caress of a smooth tongue trailed down her neck. She clung to him out of absolute need, inhaling his masculine scent. The intimacy between them was building and Mary realized that she was more open and free than she had been with almost all of her other lovers.

She felt safe and secure in his arms, reveling in the sensations that he had created within her. The burning desire she had to have him inside of her only grew more out of control as he pressed tighter and tighter against her. His hand seamlessly glided up and down her leg, caressing the smooth skin he found there.

He kissed down her body, placing a kiss just above the line of her panties. His fingertips stroked her inner thigh, followed by his lips. She lifted her hips and he removed the worrisome lace from her body. The closer his hand got to her, the more restless she grew. He teased, momentarily, enjoying her writhing beneath him. Finally he gave into her temptation, and his, and began to touch her.

Her hips arched into his touch and she released an appreciative moan. "Oh, Lou."

This only encouraged him further. He had been somewhat silent up until this point. He was just enjoying the moment. Enjoying her. And whatever the hell was happening between them. "Good?"

"Good doesn't even begin to describe it."

"I need you." he told her. "I want you so much, I don't think I can wait."

"Then don't." her hands went for his shirt and tie, quickly taking it off of him.

The confinement of his trousers was more than he could take. Mary immediately raised up to assist him, undoing his belt and then his pants. A groan of appreciation passed his lips when she reached out to touch him. As she moved toward him he stopped her, pushing her back down onto the bed.

He covered her body, pushing her further into the flimsy mattress. He settled between silky smooth thighs with the intention of finally indulging himself. And her. Her hand slipped between their bodies, guiding him to her. His hips pushed forward enveloping himself in her warmth. He filled her so fully and completely that it initially took her breath.

They moved together fluidly, finding a rhythm. Slow, so slow, at first and then with more necessity. Trying and failing to meet the demands their bodies were having on the other. Mary found herself almost to the brink only to be stopped at the edge. He coaxed her into enjoying the rather slow, delicate burn, promising a much more rewarding pay off.

She was absolutely sure she had never been more bold or daring with a lover. Loving and passionate, sure. But never brazenly pleasure driven. The thrust of his hips were once again sending her over the edge, she held him to her, her lips seeking out his. He kissed her into a sinfully delicious climax, following only a few strokes behind her.

And when it was all over they remained still trying to regain some sort of semblance. Reluctantly he pulled away, rolling over onto his back. He pulled her into his arms, perfectly content and hoping she was as well. Silently they drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

In the dreaded morning light Lou untangled himself from her and sat up on the edge of the bed. The best thing he could do was get dressed and get out of the apartment before she woke up. Lust had gotten the very best of him, of them, and now the only thing washing over him was uncertainty. They were so intimate and passionate that he knew there was no way in hell they were going to be able to get past this.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked, sitting up.

"Home." he replied, turning around to face her. She hadn't bothered to cover herself up and he quickly looked away. "I have a ton of things to do today."

"Oh, yeah?" she questioned. "I thought the game didn't start until three o'clock?"

"Uh, yeah, but I have some things to do first."

There was now an awkwardness between them. "Maybe I want to come to the game too."

He turned around to look at her. "Yeah?" he asked. "You would really come to the game with me?"

"Yeah." she breathed out. "Maybe if we went to the game together you could get rid of this guilt you seem to be wrestling with."

"Guilt?" he questioned. "I don't feel guilty."

"Good because there's nothing to feel guilty about." she told him. "Besides you could at least stay for breakfast."

He smiled and shook his head. Leave it to miss prim and proper to make him feel as though everything was the same between them. Even though they had spent the better part of last night unabashedly making love. And maybe things really could be the same. "How do you like your eggs?"

"Over easy."

He leaned back and kissed her softly. "Coffee?"

"You make awful coffee."

"Then I guess you better make it then."

Finished.


End file.
